Pea Soup
by xMelinda
Summary: Sora just beat Riku for the 2nd time in a row. Everyone knows, something must be seriously wrong... SoraRikuKairi OT3. Oneshot.


There is no pairing really. It's an OT3 if it were to have any. It was inspired by my Kairi and by Caelum's pea soup.

**Disclaimer: **Kairi, Riku and Sora are © Disney

The original poem mentioned in this story, "Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod" is © Eugene E. Field.

I **HATE** pea soup.

_**Pea Soup**_

--oOo—

"Ha! That's the second game I've won today, Riku!" Sora declared tossing the blitz ball into the air and then catching it.

The said boy glared half-heartedly at him as he stood bent over, palms on his knees while trying to catch his breath. Both boys were drenched in sweat and thankful they were only clad in their swimming trunks. Kairi stood nearby, her shoes off while she pushed away the muddy sand in her hunt for shells.

"Didja hear that Kairi? I've won two out of two!" Sora yelled happily, jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas. Riku chose that moment to plop onto the white sand with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" Sora asked, which caught Kairi's ears and she padded over, frowning as the dry sand stuck to her wet feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My throat's just a little scratchy," he squeaked and was shocked by his own voice. Two pairs of blue eyes met each other before they each grabbed one of Riku's arms and hoisted him up.

"H-hey! What're you doing?" he stuttered, kind of shocked while being dragged along by the shorter two.

"Well you're obviously getting sick, and we better get rid of it before it gets worse!" Kairi declared, shoving Riku into her boat and making Sora push them away from the dock.

"You're over-reacting. I'm f-" his sentence was interrupted by a chain of coughs that led the elder boy to whining and clutching his throat.

"Fine?" Sora finished, starring at him with one eyebrow hiked up on his forehead as he and Kairi rowed back to the mainland.

Riku sighed and leaned back a little. He was not going to win with these two taking care of him_. 'Might as well get it taken care of'_ he thought and closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-

When he was a little more conscious, he suddenly realized he wasn't at his house, but at Kairi's. He rose an eyebrow to her and she simply smiled at him, while waving a small hand.

"It'll be easier to take care of you here!" she said, and walked him inside, with Sora trailing behind and closing the door.

"Sora, go into the kitchen and get a thermometer, some medicine, and start soup," she ordered and Sora nodded, smiling happily.

Riku stared at Kairi with questioning eyes, and was about to open his mouth and tell her that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, that he had swallowed too much salt water or something, and that it would be better if he went home. But of course, she turned him around and pushed him up the stairs.

He let her lead him down the hallway, but he knew exactly where they were going. She nearly shoved him into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Now, strip," she ordered and the pale boy just stared at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, okay squeaked, as his eyes widened. She crossed to her dresser and opened up a drawer near the bottom. She flung a pair of black boxers at him and then a huge t-shirt.

"Don't even ask about the underwear, you two leave so much on the beach that I've begun to collect what I find," she said, smiling smugly at him.

"How do you know these are mine?" he asked, looking from her, to the pair of silky boxers in his hand.

"Don't worry, Riku, my mom makes me write my name in my underwear too," she giggled and he pouted at her before turning sideways and pulling the huge shirt over his head. It fell to the bottom of his thighs and then he dropped his trunks to pull on the boxers. He turned to her, a hand on his hip, and an un amused look on his face.

"Top bunk," she said and opened the door to find Sora trying to balance a bowl of soup, a bottle of medicine, a glass of water and a thermometer.

"Thanks!" he said and she took only the thermometer, leaving the brunette pouting. Riku sat on the top bunk of Kairi's bunk bed that was of course a bazillion years old.

"Hey! You gave him back his boxers!" Sora exclaimed, noticing the hem of the black underwear on Riku's thigh. "Does this mean you're going to give hers back too, Riku?" he asked, blinking innocently up at him while placing down the soup.

"...Riku has my underwear?" Kairi asked exceptionally slowly, turning to face said boy, who only grinned and glanced at his nails.

"Well there was that one time where you, Sora, and I were out late and-"

"Alright I get it!" she exclaimed, waving her hands about and crawling up the ladder to reach Riku's location. "Say 'ah'."

Riku pouted for a moment before slowly opening his mouth which was soon invaded by a plastic thermometer. The object caused his lower lip to stick out near pitifully and Kairi had to suppress a giggle.

"Now don't talk!" she ordered as he sighed. A few seconds later he was near ecstatic to hear the little beeping sound of the thermometer going off. Kairi yanked it out of his mouth and glanced at it.

"Oooh, 102.5, yeah... you're sick. Lay down," she ordered, pushing him backwards. The boy was springing up two seconds later.

"I can't lay on this!" he yelled and his two friends stared at him oddly. When another moment of silence went by, he gestured at the sheets, which were bright pink and covered in little white fluffy bunnies.

Sora giggled and crawled up the side of the bed and plopped beside him, and holding up a bottle of medicine. Riku stared at him for a long time before shaking his head and curling away from him, hands firmly locked over his mouth.

"No way! No nasty medicine!" he cried, but of course his voice was muffled. Sora glanced at Kairi, and she back at him before she tackled Riku's other side and began prying off one of his hands, while Sora took the other.

"No! Nonono! You can't make m-!" he was cut off by a spoon being shoved in his mouth and a grinning Sora starring at him.

"I'll have you know this is a very special spoon you have in your mouth! It was one of those color changing ones you get in a cereal box!" Sora said, making Kairi laugh. They slid away from him simultaneously and Riku whined.

"That stuff is disgusting," he said, pouting all the while. Sora passed Kairi the bowl of soup, which Riku instantly started backing away from.

"No way guys, that soup is nasty!" he said, nearly backing up into the corner.

"It's pea soup Riku!" Sora whined, sticking his hands on his hips. "And I'll be personally insulted if you don't eat it all!" he said, flashing Riku the puppy eyes.

Aqua eyes danced from his face, to Kairi's, to the bowl of green goo before swallowing hard.

"I hate you both," he growled out, which he regretted instantly by whining. Nevertheless, he took the bowl and started to reluctantly swallow down the soup.

Kairi gave him that "motherly smile" of hers as she slid off the top bunk and onto the floor. Everything was quiet for a moment before both Kairi and Sora climbed up together. Kairi had her pink nightgown on, and Sora had on just his boxers. Underneath her arm was a thin book. Sora took the half-empty bowl from Riku (much to his relief) and they both snuggled down beside him.

"I'm going to read you a story okay?" Kairi said happily, smiling sweetly. Her eyes crinkled adorably, and she showed off her dimples to them, a trick she knew neither Riku or Sora could resist.

"Yeah okay...," Riku replied, as Sora snuggled onto his side, Kairi doing the same to his other. She opened the book and began to read to them:

"Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod, one night sailed off in a wooden shoe; sailed off on a river of crystal light into a sea of dew..." she said and continued with the story. Halfway through, she noticed both boys had drifted off to sleep.

"Now, Winkin' and Blinkin' are two little eyes, and Nod is a little head, and the wooden shoe that sailed the skies is a wee one's trundle bed. So close your eyes while I sing of the wonderful sights that be, and you shall see those beautiful things as you sail on the misty sea..." she mumbled, lulling herself to sleep against the crook of Riku's neck…

...Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three- Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod.

--oOo--

Fin.


End file.
